Best Friend
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: Sherlock sings a song to John, and then it just got stranger from there. Johnlock. I apologize if the two are OOC. I watched Sherlock for the first time a day before I wrote this and I only saw two episodes.


**A/N: DARKLY-COLORED-FLOWER-FROM-A-FRENCH-CITY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME**

**I now ship Johnlock because I saw Sherlock (the first two AWESOME episodes) for the first time yesterday. Actually, I shipped it before I even saw the show. IT WAS A PAIRING MEANT TO BE. Plus, I read that one reviewer said that Sherlock followed the books so well Sherlock itself was basically Sherlock Holmes canon. Johnlock is an obvious and heavily hinted pairing. Therefore, Johnlock = canon.**

* * *

John returned from a weekly trip to the grocery store (since, of course, Sherlock had permanently left that job to John) and opened the door to his flat. Sherlock was on the couch reading a book. He did not acknowledge John as he entered. John was rather pleasantly surprised by this. Sherlock had been getting on his nerves that day (but he usually did that) and a silence was refreshing. John put away the groceries and sat down in a chair a few feet away from Sherlock. He opened up his laptop (which, as a fun fact, was no longer password protected, since Sherlock guessed it every time, no matter what he changed it to). Sherlock turned his head slightly, setting down his book and looking at John.

"John, you've just reminded me of something."

John sighed softly. "What?"

"I was using your laptop-" (_No surprise there, _though John), "and somehow I ended up hearing a rather delightfully upbeat song."

That was underwhelming compared to some other things Sherlock would randomly lay on him.

"That's very _interesting_, Sherlock," John replied, still staring at his computer.

"I thought so as well. Do you want to know what that song was called?"

"Do you want me to guess?"

"Oh no, John. You'd never guess it. You're not half as clever as I am- eh, at least, in deducing things as quickly as I can."

John sighed, ignoring Sherlock's insult as he opened up his browser.

"What song was it?" John asked, humoring Sherlock.

"'Best Friend'."

"'Best Friend'...? I've never heard of it."

"Hm. Shame. Do you want to know how it goes?"

"Not really, no."

"Of course you want to hear it. I can tell you're curious."

"...I hate it when you do that. Now, what was it again? Best Friend?"

"No! I didn't mean for you to look it up! I meant that I would sing it to you!"

John raised an eyebrow and looked at Sherlock. "You must be kidding."

"No, John. I am very serious."

"Please, God, don't sing."

"Oh, John, you love my voice, so why shouldn't you love my singing voice?"

"When did I ever say I liked your voice?"

"You didn't. I deduced it." Sherlock smiled at John's annoyed look, and sat up. "I remember the chorus the most out of the rest of the song. '_He's my best friend, best of all best friends/Do you have a best friend, too?_'" Sherlock's singing voice was high-pitched, which was not at all like John expected.

It wasn't a bad song, either. He supposed it was relevant, as well. They were friends, or perhaps acquaintances, though certainly not best friends, and not lovers as some people suggested. John had told several people already that he was one-hundred percent 'not gay' (or was that what he wanted them to think?)

"'_He tickles in my tummy/He's so yummy-yummy/Hey, you should get a best friend, too!'_"

"'Yummy-yummy', Sherlock? Are you kidding me?" John's face heated up slightly, and he hoped to God Sherlock didn't see it. Sherlock did not answer John's question. He stood up quietly and walked over to John's chair.

"Ah, how did the rest go?" he asked himself, rubbing his chin for a moment. "Oh! Yes! '_Hello, baby, can I see a smile?'." _Sherlock bent down and put his hands on John's shoulders. His voice became deeper as he sang the next part. "'_I'm goin' to a party and it's gonna be wild!'_" The voice turned high again. "_Can I come/I am sitting alone.'_" It turned deep again. "_No/Friends are never alone.'._"

"Sherlock," John muttered, crossing his arms. "Stop it."

Sherlock again did not respond to John. His voice went high again. "'_Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world/Excuse me, I could also be your girl/Lately, everyone's been making fun/Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!'._"

"Sherlock, this is ridiculous."

Sherlock chuckled. "Oh John, relax. Besides, don't you think this song is perfect for us?"

"_What_? No!" John's face reddened more so. "Unless you're- you know- and you like me _that way, _then perhaps!"

"No, John! It's about a girl being- how they say- 'friend-zoned' by someone they care about!"

"So what, you're the girl, then?"

"Ah, you're finally catching on!"

John blinked, pondering what they had both just said. "So... essentially, you've just come out to me in song."

"Why not do it in a creative way? Besides, now that I'm out in the open, it's only a matter of time before you do as well!"

"I'm- not - gay!"

"Oh John, don't lie to yourself! You try to cover it up with girls you're not interested in but it does not work! I'm Sherlock Holmes, may I remind you. I am excellent at deduction, and I saw your love for me in your eyes when I first met you."

"You are mad if you think that!"

Sherlock kissed John's cheek. "Oh, am I?"

John froze, relaying what Sherlock had done. Slowly, very slowly, he moved one hand up to his cheek and felt it. His face was red, and he seemed very agitated, but he wasn't angry.

"Aha!" cried Sherlock. "I can tell by your reaction that you enjoyed what I just did!"

"I did not enjoy that!"

John leapt up from his chair and turned to face Sherlock, who was smirking. He looked at Sherlock with a very unhappy expression, though his eyes showed not anger.

"You're thinking that you want to have another kiss, aren't you, John?"

Sherlock didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed John's shirt, pulled him over the chair, and kissed him. It was brief and was over quicker than it began. John huffed and crossed his arms, blushing steadily.

". . . . . . Sherlock Holmes, I hate you sometimes."

Sherlock grinned. "I know, John. I know."

* * *

**A/N: WELL THAT SUCKED. They were probably OOC since I don't have a feel of the characters yet. Hell, it took me a year to get Japan from Hetalia's personality down and he was the only character I wrote about, generally! Man, I suck. At least I wrote some Johnlock. I still blame you, BlackRoseofParis. I WATCHED THAT SHOW CAUSE OF YOU! *shakes fist angrily at BlackRose***


End file.
